


lingering in the same place

by jadewest



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:12:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8698384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadewest/pseuds/jadewest
Summary: They crash together for the first time in months.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this awhile ago but i decided to clean it up and post it because i'm still fond of it. i have a few things that i'm working on that will hopefully force me to finally exhaust this timeline, but we'll see.
> 
> as usual, any mistakes are mine, please respect the fourth wall, etc.
> 
> title is from 11:11 by taeyeon.

They crash together for the first time in months and it's a mess of rough kisses and pulling on shirts and shaky hands desperately trying to tug off jeans and pull each other closer because fuck – it’s been too long.

Matt's sucking on the corner of Chad's jaw and Chad's letting out steady whimpers and digging his nails into Matt's skin. “Marry me,” Matt demands against Chad's skin. He feels Chad shiver and he'd like to think it's because of what he's doing but he knows it's because of what he said. “It doesn't have to be tomorrow, or this year, fuck it could be twenty years from now –“ Matt's rambling in between sloppy kisses on Chad’s neck and he can feel his pulse quickening because this is too much. “Just, please. One day.”

“Okay.” Chad manages with a heavy breath and Matt both feels like a huge weight has been lifted and that he got punched in the chest. He peels back and looks at Chad who looks like he's going to cry and Matt grabs his face and kisses him, deeply and full of lust but also full of love. He tries tracing words with his tongue, communicating directly into Chad's mouth but he's too drunk for that, he thinks.

They break apart again and Matt starts talking again because he can't stop. “I'd fucking forget everything for you and it's horrifying,” he says, bitterly. “I'd drop Nerdfusion and Mindcrack and take off with you in a goddamn heartbeat and I hate it.” The honesty in his voice catches them both off guard and Chad nods in agreement. “Would you? Tonight. Right now. Fuck whatever we have planned tomorrow–we could...” And Chad interrupts him by pressing their mouths together again and hums against Matt's lips.

“Yes. Yes. I would,” he somehow gets Chad to admit and Chad's on top of him, his hair slightly dipping into his face as he looks down at Matt because he needs a haircut and Matt asks the most dangerous question of the night.

“Do you love me?”

And he sees Chad visibly shake and take in a deep breath. “Do you love me?” Chad counters, because of course he does. It's a sick dance they do – neither of them are willing to say the shit that kills them inside until the other one does, circling around and around until they fuck each other until they can't speak. It's a system, albeit not a great one.

But Matt is feeling brave from the vodka and swallows, and Chad's eyes flicker down to watch his Adam's apple slide up and down before meeting his gaze again. “Yes.”

Chad is uncomfortable by the honesty, his lips forming into a slight grimace, and Matt pulls him down on top of him, pressing their bodies together again and he feels Chad sigh into it because even if they're out of practice there's somehow nothing they do better than this.

Matt blows him and Chad jerks him off and they're both panting and Matt looks over at Chad because he can feel him staring at him. “Yes,” Chad says.

“Yes what?” He genuinely means it because his brain is clouded but the way Chad looks at him gives it away in an instant. Oh.

“Don't make me say it–I can't.” There's a beat. “But, yes. A thousand times over. Fuck.” He's exasperated and there's sweat dripping from his forehead and _jesus christ,_ Matt thinks, he's never loved someone more than this.

“Okay.” It's all that he can think of but he hopes Chad can hear everything behind it, including but not limited to - _I'll wait_ , _I understand_ , and _even if you didn't I wouldn't have stopped_.

“Okay,” Chad agrees.


End file.
